Cynthia Chong
) |familiares = Miriam Chong (madre) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de doblaje |pais = México |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 1993 2011-presente ( ) |salida_doblaje = 2005 (12 años) }} SMJ Yumeji Hanagata.png|Yumeji Hanagata en Saber Marionette Isobel TurningMecard.png|Isobel en Turning Mecard KaedeMisawa AICO.jpg|Kaede Misawa en A.I.C.O. Incarnation Hinata Kuraue.jpg|Hinata Kuraue en ¡Atrévete a escalar! Melody_clip.png|Melody en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar Susiejb.png|Susie en Johnny Bravo (1ª voz) Twyla.jpg|Twyla en Monster High: 13 Deseos Trina.png|Trina Riffin en Grojband (Ep. 1-18) Amybbt.jpg|Amy en The Big Bang Theory (3ra voz.) Kate Micucci.jpg|Kate Micucci en The Big Bang Theory y Don't Think Twice Clarice Fong - Clarice Ferguson - Blink The Gifted.jpg|Clarice Fong / Clarice Ferguson / Blink en The Gifted Simmonsshield2.png|Agente Jemma Simmons de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Versión SONY; 2da voz.) KarolineHerfurth.jpg|Karoline Herfurth en Vincent will meer Caracol.jpg|Caracol en Franklin y Franklin y el caballero verde. Braianna.png|Braianna / Agente Brains en Lucky Fred (Redoblaje). Cocopinocchio2.png|Coco en Pinoccio Seralovelolive.png|Sera en Robotech Love Live Alive LilyAbbey.jpg|Lady Rose MacClare en Downton Abbey Mingakward.png|Ming Huang en Chica rara Ninapic2.png|Nina Martin (2da voz) en El misterio de Anubis Katherineheighlpic.jpg|Katherine Heigl en El príncipe Valiente Cynthia Chong nació en México, D.F. el 13 de septiembre de 1988. Inició su carrera de doblaje a los 5 años de edad, con el gran actor y director de doblaje Eduardo Tejedo. Fue alumna de importantes figuras del doblaje, como el maestro Fernando Álvarez y Tena Curiel. Trabajó hasta la edad de 15 años aproximadamente, cuando se retiró del medio durante 10 años para dedicarse de lleno a su educación. Tras finalizar sus estudios en Artes Visuales, retomó su carrera de doblaje en 2011. Actualmente, se desempeña como Artista Visual y actriz de doblaje de manera paralela. Cynthia Chong realiza además traducción y adaptación de películas y series de televisión de diversos idiomas a través del inglés; sin embargo, su especialidad es la traducción de proyectos en idioma original alemán a español. A finales del 2016 debutó como directora de doblaje. Filmografía Películas Alexa Vega * Daniel el travieso 2 - Gina (1998) * Twister - Jo Harding niña (1996) 2017 * The Last Word - Brenda (AnnJewel Lee Dixo) * Esa enfermedad llamada amor - Kadhija (Vella Lovell) * El círculo - Gina (Smith Cho) * Lady Bird - Jenna Walton (Odeya Rush) * Good Time - Epic Player (Aubrie Therrien) * La batalla de los sexos - Voces adicionales * El diario de Ana Frank - Margot Frank (Stella Kunkat) (Película del 2016) * En busca de Tschiller - Dasha (Alyona Konstantinova) * Si no despierto - Elody (Medalion Rahimi) * The Last Word - Brenda (AnnJewel Lee Dixon) * Chicas sobre hielo - Heather (Taylor Hunsley) (Telefilme del 2016) * Sleight - Holly (Seychelle Gabriel) (Película del 2016) * Ice Girls - Heather (Taylor Hunsley) (Película del 2016) * In Dubious Battle - Lisa (Selena Gomez) (Película del 2016) * Jim: The James Foley Story - Nicole Tung (Película del 2016) * A Gift Horse - Dr. Davis (Brittanie VanDyke) (Película del 2015) * Pressure - Lisa (Gemita Samarra) (Película del 2015) * Lo mejor de mí - Amanda joven (Liana Liberato) (Película del 2014) * 12 desastres - Jacey (Magda Apanowicz) (Película del 2012) * 50/50 - Katerine (Anna Kendrick) (Película del 2011) * Scream 4 - Trudie (Shenae Grimes-Beech) (Película del 2011) * Navidad en 4 patas - Olivia Burgin (Tiera Skovbye) (Película del 2010) * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane - Marlin (Melissa Price) (Película del 2006) * House of the Dead - Liberty (Kira Clavell) (Película del 2003) * Cristine - Andrea * Cult of Chucky - Ashley (Ali Tataryn) * Fried Green Tomatoes - Leona Threadgoode (Afton Smith) (Redoblaje) (Película de 1991) * Apetito de amar - Zoe (Morgan Taylor Campbell) (Película del 2016) 2016 * El príncipe Valiente - Princesa Ilene (Katherine Heigl) (Película de 1997) * Hiding Out - Melissa (Alexandra Auder) (Redoblaje) (Película de 1987) * La casa de los espíritus - Pancha (Sarita Choudhury) (Redoblaje) (Película de 1993) * Mr. Write - Rebecca (Debs Howard) * Gibby - Nicole (Brieana Davis) * Marauders - Vanessa (Tara Holt) * Urge - Denise (Bar Paly) * Don't Think Twice - Allison (Kate Micucci) * Un traidor entre nosotros - Natasha (Alicia von Rittberg) * Enemigo de todos - Natalie * I Am Wrath - Abbie (Amanda Schull) * Habitación verde - Sam (Alia Shawkat) 2015 * Confesiones de Navidad - Beth (Sarah Lancaster) * Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús - Virgen María (Corrina Crade) * Jinetes con espíritu - Claire (Olivia Osteen) * Pinoccio - Coco (Anke Engelke) * See You in Valhalla - Johana Burwood (Sarah Hyland) 2014 * Catástrofe helada - Marley Crooge (Tiera Skovbye) 2013 * Una segunda oportunidad - Chloe * 12 desafíos: Recargado - Amber (Chelsey Reist) 2012 * Malèna - Voces adicionales (Película del 2000) * La casa de al lado - Jillian (Allie MacDonald) * Cloud Atlas - Sonmi-451 / Tilda / Mujer mexicana (Doona Bae) * El niño y el fugitivo - May Pearl (Bonnie Sturdivant) * 6 balas - Tanya (Adina Rapiteanu) * What animals Want - Victoria 2011 * Rock'N'Love - Kirsty (Kari Corbett) * Game Change - Bristol Palin (Melissa Farman) 2010 * Vincent Wants to Sea - Marie (Karoline Herfurth) 2005 * Muy parecido al amor - Ellen Martin (Taryn Manning) 2004 * Bibi, la hechicera - Carina (Elisa Becker) * Speak - Nicole (Tyanna Rolley) * Aitraaz - Jenny (Preeti Puri) 2003 * El gran pez - Jenny (niña) 2002 * La llave mágica - Personaje pendiente (Película de 1995) * Slap Her... She's French - Tanner (Nicky Aycox) * Spider-Man - Voces adicionales 2001 * Mini Espías - Voces adicionales 2000 * 102 dálmatas - Voces adicionales 1999 * Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma - Amee (Katie Lucas) (1999) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia - Voces adicionales (1999) 1998 * Rocky - Benita (Doblaje de 1976) * Madeline - Elizabeth (Emilie Jessula) (1998) 1997 * Simeón - Personaje pendiente (Película de 1992) * Oliver Twist - Niña (Caitriona Lawlor) Películas animadas * My Life as a Zucchini - Beatrice (2016) (Doblaje del 2017) * Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon - Fifi * Little Gobie - Gobie * DC Entertainment - Twyla * Aventuras en Zambezia - Popi * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Melody (diálogos) * Franklin y el caballero verde - Caracol * Toy Story 2 - Voces adicionales (1999) * Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Bandy (1998) * Shopkins World Adventure - Cheeky Chocolate Películas de anime * Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Sera Anime [[Urara Takano|'Urara Takano']] *Saber Marionette J - Yumeji Hanagata *Saber Marionette J to X - Yumeji Hanagata Otros: *Atrevete a escalar - Hinata Kuraue (2013-Presente) (Doblaje del 2017) *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Kaede Misawa *Princess Jellyfish - Inari *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Crashbug *Hungry Heart - Rie Furuki / Izumi (2002) (Doblaje del 2012) *Gunsmith Cats - May "Minnie" Hopkins *Saber Marionette J Again - Yumeji Hanagata *Turning Mecard - Isobel *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales Series animadas * Lucky Fred - Agente Brains * Planeta X - Betty * Super Strykas - Alyx * Shopkins World Adventure - Cheeky Chocolate * Spotbots (Serie Animada de la BBC) - Tangram * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Lian (2017) * Las chicas superpoderosas - Pato frances (2016) * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Nyma * Grojband - Trina Riffin * Johnny Bravo - Pequeña Susy (1ª temporada) * Jacobo Dos Dos - Personaje pendiente (1998) * Franklin - Caracol (1996) * Padre de familia - Sandy Herbert (2013) * Ever After High - Pastora (Little Bo Peep) * La abeja Maya - Apesa (2013) Series de TV Kate Micucci * La teoría del Big Bang - Lucy (2007-Presente) * Don't Think Twice - Allison (2016) Kacey Rohl * Once Upon a Time - Megara (2016) 2018: * Chicago en llamas - Bria (Quinn Cooke) * Kiss Me First - Tess (Simona Brown) 2017: * Las sombras del crimen - Mónica (Kristina Reyes) * Say Yes to the Dress: UK - Jordan Toby / Amber Grey * Ten Days in the Valley - McKenzie (Beth Triffon) * The Gifted - Blink (Jamie Chung) * America's Next Top Model Cycle 23 - Kyle McCoy * Ozark - Charlotte Byrd (Sofia Hublitz) * Seven Types Of Ambiguity - Dilara (Sophia Katos) * Dr. X - Yuko * Doubt - Sofía * Crepúsculo - Gina * Lucifer - Debra Macall (Sofia Vassilieva) * Leyendas del mañana - Ahn Li (Dianne Doan) * Black-ish - Shelley (Gabrielle Elyse) / Miriam * Supernatural - Alicia Banes (Kara Royster) / Ronnie (Jennifer Cheon) / Karen (Jordana Largy) / Serena (Sunita Prasad) / Athena (Sarah Troyer) / Kaia Nieves (Yadira Guevara-Prip) * That '70s Show - Angie Barnett (Megalyn Echikunwoke) * Supergirl - Ruby (Emma Tremblay) * The Exorcist - Verity (Brianna Hildebrand) * Empire - Chicken (AzMarie Livingston) * Chicago P.D. - Sarah * Julie's Greenroom - Krystal 2016 * Samra - Samra (Nadine Nassib Njeim) * Once Upon a Time - Dorothy (Teri Reeves) * Bull - Alison (Bryce Lorenzo) * Insegura - Diane (Maya Erskine) (2016-Presente) * Roadies - Donna Mancini (Keisha Castle-Hughes) 2015 * Mar de plástico - Irina (Sasha Slugina) (2015-2016) 2014 * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn - Eiffel (Maddie Ziegler) (2014-Presente) 2013 * Gran Hotel - Alicia Alarcón (Amaia Salamanca) (2011-2013) * The Avatars - Lexy (Gabrielle Carruba) * Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Sybil (Gwendoline Taylor) (2013) * Downton Abbey - Lady Rose MacClare (Lily James) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) (Segunda voz. 4ta Temp-) (2013-Presente) * Motive - Lexy (Emily Tennant) / Nancy (Sarah Grey) (2013-Presente) * Una familia modelo - Galadriel Stineman (2013-presente) 2012 * Nashville - Sienna (Meg Steedle) (2012-Presente) * La teoría del Big Bang - Amy (Mayim Bialik) (2da voz. 10ma Temp. en adelante) * Degrassi: La nueva generación - Maya Matlin (Olivia Scriven) (2012-presente) * Awkward - Ming Huang (Jessica Lu) (2012-2014) * The Inbetweeners - Lizzy (Chanel Celaya) (2012) * En el corazón del sur - Shelley Ng (Deborah S. Craig) / Carrie (Alishia Ochse) (2012-presente) * Lindas mentirosas - Drick * Revolución - Priscilla Pittman (Maureen Sebastian) * El misterio de Anubis - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) (2.ª voz) * Sueños de Hollywood - Beth Pirelli (Dayle McLeod) * Vegas - Holly Edwards (Mekenna Melvin) * Victorious - Ponnie (Jennette McCurdy) * Los indomables - Fawn Trager (Lexi Sakowitz) * La bella y la bestia (2012) - Clarissa Whitworth (Jenn Proske) * Julie y los fantasmas - Debora * Del montón - Lizzy (Chanel Celaya) * Peter Punk - Laura 2011 * 90210 - Leila Shirazi (Summer Bishil) * El mentalista - Annabeth Lisbon (Madison McLaughlin) 2003 * 8 simple rules - Personaje pendiente 1998 * Escalofríos - Hanna Stoneman (Terra Vnesa) / Megan (Doblaje original) 1997 * Big Bag - Danielle 1996 * La ventana de Allegra - Voces adicionales (1996) * Barney y sus amigos - Televisión parlante / Emily (1996 - 1998) * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Voces adicionales (1996) * Wishbone - Voces adicionales (1996) TBA * Sky Eye - Ayumi * Date - Erina * From The Northern Country - Tsurara (Miyuki Matsuda) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Angela * La teoría del Big Bang - Lucy * Sr. Young - Kaylin * Cuello blanco - Leslie * Es tan Raven - Ally Parker (Alyson Stoner) * Zoey 101 - Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera) * La bruja desastrosa - Griselda del Bosque / Jadu Wali 1 / Fenella Pocafiebre 1 ep. 10 * Once and again - Jessie Sammler (Evan Rachel Wood) (1.ª voz) Dramas coreanos *El hombre de la princesa - YeoRi *Oh My Venus - Kang Joo Eun (Shin Min Ah) *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Yenny / Voces adicionales (2012) *Amor secreto - Yang Hae Ri (Ahn Ji Hyun) / Doctora / Reportera Documentales *El peso de una Nación - Sofía Scarpone (2012) Videojuegos * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus - Chica alemana Reality shows *Teen Mom 2 - Tiffany *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Brittany Brown *The Phone - Charlie / Claudia / Caro (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas *Imperio - Blanca Bolgari Nascimento (Juliana Boller) *Rock story - Tainá (Marjorie Gerardi) (2017) *Lado a lado - Hortensia (2017) *Julie y los fantasmas - Debora (2012) *Insensato corazón - Laurita (2012) *Mujeres apasionadas - Personaje pendiente (1998) Telenovelas filipinas *Doble Kara - Kara Dela Rosa / Sara Suarez (Kathryn Bernardo) Telenovelas turcas *Las hijas del sol - Nazlı Yılmaz (Burcu Özberk) Dirección de doblaje Antigua * Indignation * Pinocchio (versión alemana de Anna Justice) (2013) * The Avatars * From The Northern Country * Pressure * A Gift Horse * Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús * Mafia: The Game of Survival (2017) Traducciones / Adaptaciones Proyectos alemanes *En busca de Tschiller - (2016) *El diario de Ana Frank - (2016) *Vampireschwestern 3 - (2016) * Robbi, Tobbi und das Fliewatüüt - (2016) *Die Toten vom Bodensee 3 (Murder by the lake) - (2016) *Im Namen meines Sohnes (Man with the mask) - (2016) *Der Staat gegen Fritz Bauer (People VS Fritz Bauer) - 2016) *Mord in Bester Gesellschaft (High Society Murder) - (2016) *Adidas vs. Puma (Duell der Brüder - Die Geschichte von Adidas und Puma) - (2016) *Raketenflieger Timmi - (2015) *Alles ist Liebe - (2014) *Keinohrhasen - (2007) *Nichts mehr wie vorher - (2013) *Die Hebamme - (2014) *What Animals Wants - (2012) *Hannah Mangold & Lucy Palm - (2011) *Vincent Wants to Sea (Vincent will Meer) - (2010) * Zweiohrküken - (2009) *Callgirl Undercover - (2010) *Der Mustervater 2, Opa allein zu haus - (2007) *Deadly Campus - (2012) *Kreutzer kommt - (2010) *Kreutzer Kommt ins Krankenhaus - (2012) *Trau niemals deiner Frau - (2012) *Nein, aus pfui! Ein Baby an der Leine - (2012) *Vincent will meer - (2010) *Tierisch verknallt - (2011) Diversos idiomas *Mafia: The Game of Survival (2017) *Versus (Película rusa) (2017) *Against the Wild 2 (2016) *Chicas sobre hielo (2016) *Cyborg X (2016) *Za Niebiskimi Drzwiami (Tras la puerta azul) (2016) *Wolfblood: Familia Lobo (Tercer Temporada) - (2016) *Riot - (2016) *Hevn Revenge - (2016) *The Shamer's Daughter (Skammerens datter) - (2015) *Coconut Hero - (2015) *Shukriya - (2016) *La promesa (Pangako sa’yo) (En colaboración con Ruth Ma. Caballero de la Vega) (2015) *Kandidaten (The Candidiate) - (2008) *Aitraaz - (2004) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Grupo Macías *IDF - The Factory *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Quality Films *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *TOPaudio Curiosidades *Comparte similitudes con Gaby Ugarte: **En Zoey 101, Cynthia era la voz de Dana, mientras que Gaby interpretó a Quinn. **En El misterio de Anubis, Gaby interpretó a Nina, mientras que Cynthia sustituyó a Gaby en la segunda temporada, debido a que Gaby dejó al personaje debido a su viaje a Francia. **En La teoría del Big Bang, Gaby dobló a Amy, pero con su posterior viaje a Francia tuvo que ser reemplazada por Jessica Ángeles desde la quinta temporada; sin embargo debido a la renuncia de esta última a Grupo Macías, el personaje le fue asignado a Cynthia a partir de la décima temporada. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010